Snippets and stuff
by Hinny.Always.HP
Summary: These are just gonna be some snippets and headcanons of mine, not in a particular order. Don’t expect too much of it. Sometimes I have an idea and then I need to write it down. One-shots.


**The dorm with the carvings**

_"Who is R.A.B.?" _That was the only thing that mattered to Harry right now. _"And what has he done to the real locket?" _

'Harry, mate! Why aren't you sleeping?!' Ron whispered, he was woken by Harry's pacing 'Go to bed!'

'I can't Ron!' Harry said angrily, which caused Ron to jump out of bed.

'Listen! I know Dumbledore meant a lot to you, but you've got to get over it! He's dead, and he won't come back. Ever! So stop pacing and go back to bed!'

'Oi, Weasley! Why are you yelling? It's the middle of the night!' Dean said, having been woken by Ron.

'Go back to sleep, Dean!' Ron said annoyed.

Dean grunted but went back to sleep immediately.

'You should do the same, Ron.' Harry said calmly.

'Alright, but Harry, please, I'm your friend and that's why I'm telling you now that you're a wreck and you should go back to sleep. I'm sad about Dumbledore too, but we have to move on, we have to find these "Horcruxes"!' He whispered, looking around first before saying that last word. 'His funeral is tomorrow and you should get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day. And we have an even longer year ahead of us!'

'Yeah.' Was the only thing Harry was able to say. For he still missed the old man. He knew, and has always known, that Dumbledore would die someday. But this man was like a father to him, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight, his words of wisdom to calm his down, his crooked nose and long beard. Dumbledore was something special, _someone_ special. Never in his life, has Harry met a wizard as wise and powerful as him. Dumbledore was a great man, who will be remembered as one. There will be books written about all that he has done in his life. He will be remembered by all, but mostly by Harry Potter, for he helped Harry, in all possible ways, to live and to love.

Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted him to continue the search for Horcruxes. But in order to do that, he needed to know who R.A.B. was.

Harry got up from his bed again and sat down in the windowsill, which he had sat in multiple times in his life, looking at the moon. Hoping that one day they'd all be safe.

A moonbeam landed on a small corner in the dorm, no one would think to look there, or anywhere else, for it was just a regular dorm, but Harry saw something which made him stand up from the windownsill and walk towards the place where the moonbeam landed on the wall.

There were small letters carved into the old dorm wall. "R.L.,P.P.,J.P. and S.B.' At first Harry didn't think much of it for his mind was elsewhere. But then Harry saw an arrow, beneath the letters, pointing down towards the floor. Harry saw that one of the floorboards, the one directly under the arrow, was loose. Carefully Harry lifted the board to find a dark hole, he quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it in the hole whilst whispering 'Lumos', cautiously trying not to wake his sleeping friends.

Harry saw that there was a little box inside the hole and with a little wiggling he got it out. With the box he walked back towards the windowsill, where there was enough light to see the small wooden box with beautiful carvings. 'Nox' he said, which caused the light of his wand to go out.

Harry slowly opened the box to see a stack of pictures and a piece of parchment. Harry rolled out the piece of parchment, on it was a list of names. 'Wolf-Rat-Dog-Doe' below that it said 'Wolfy-Rattail-Barks-Deer', below that was another row of words, but when Harry read this he knew exactly who the box belonged to, because the next row read 'Moony-Wormtail-Padfoot-Prongs'.

The box had belonged to his father and his friends, Remus, Peter (who Harry knew was actually a traitor) and Sirius.

Harry quickly scanned through the pictures. In them he saw his father and his friends, as suspected. The first couple of pictures were when they were younger, in their first year, Harry thought. As the stack of pictures got smaller his father got older, in the last couple of pictures he could see his mother too, in one, James' arms were wrapped around her as they celebrate the new year. In another Lily was wearing James' quidditch tee shirt and socks whilst reading a book, she probably hadn't noticed that someone took a picture of her. The last one showed James, Lily, Remus and Sirius on their graduation day. Harry suspected Peter took the picture. And as all wizarding-pictures, they moved. Harry could see his parents laugh, kiss, hugg and smile, they looked so happy, even though there was a war. His parents were able to find happiness, to continue living, to not give up on their lives and their friends.

And in that moment Harry knew he had to do the same.


End file.
